Modern mobile devices (e.g., smart phones, tablet computers, wearable devices) often include location services. A location service provides location data to applications running on the mobile device. The location data can be provided by satellite-based or network-based positioning systems. For example, a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver can be embedded or coupled to the mobile device that provides GPS data (e.g., latitude, longitude) to the location service. Additionally, radio frequency (RF) signals from access points, beacons or cell towers can be used to determine the location of the mobile device. The location service aggregates location data from the various positioning systems and provides the location data to applications upon request.
Since the advent of location-aware devices, users have become increasingly concerned about the use of their private location data by third parties. To address this concern, mobile device manufacturers desire to provide mechanisms for allowing users to opt out of sharing their location data with applications running on the mobile device.